Winters child
by Zyma-nee-22
Summary: "No matter where you move, no matter where you go, remember your roots, as they are what hold you up and keep you strong." A simple setence, but at the same time has a lot of meaning. For a mage that doesn't want to deal with her past, it is somthing to ignore. Will that change with the influence of fairy tail though? Only time will tell.
1. 1: The white haired woman

**Hello and welcome to the first chapter of this story! Now, this isnt my first story, nor will it be my last, but you can bet this is my first fairy tail story. I'm hopping to get good feedback on this, so if you actually took the time to read this A/N, thank you and please Review, I really hope that you will like this.**

 **On a side note, there will be a profile card type thing for my main Oc at the end of this chapter that will be updated as more information is found on my character. You will know her likes and Dislikes as well as other things right away, but most of what is know about her will be a mystery. I hope this catches a few peoples eyes, so Please comment on that as well.**

 **Without further ado though, let's get on with the first chapter of this story.**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail or any canon events and characters from this story._

* * *

A loud groaning sound made a few people on a train jump, and causing them to look towards one of the small passenger cabin that was near the back. Another groan was heard from the cabin followed by a thump, causing more than a few people to get out of their seats to get away from the cabin. just in time as well, because with another groan, a black figure crashed through the wall of the train along with a bunch of dust and smoke. When the smoke cleared, from the hole that was created was an irate woman.

The first thing everyone noticed about her was her snow white hair that was put into a loose ponytail, yet it still reached her waist. The second thing was her icy blue eyes that were glaring at the place where the figure was launched into. They noticed why immediately as well. Her clothes, which consisted of a black tank top that showed her figure, was slightly ripped around the bottom. She had a pair of camo cargo pants on as well, along with some black biker boots. All around she looked intimidating.

"I said no you bastard!" The woman yelled, as the figure, which was a drunk man, stood up and woozily tried to walk towards her.

"Co-*hic* come'on. I ca-*hic* can show you a niiiiiiice time." The man slurred out, though before he could do much of anything else, a hand gripped his shoulder.

The man turned and was about to yell at whoever it was that had grabbed him, before he saw a red haired woman with brown eyes staring. She had a glare at the man, to which even drunk, man started to shrink. The brown eyed woman squeezed his shoulder a bit before she stated in a tone that showed no joking in it "She told you no, so leave the lady alone."

The drunk man seemed like he wanted to argue, but a stronger glare made him agree right away, before he ran, stumbling, into a different car. The white haired woman gave a deep frown as she ran a hand through her hair, before looking towards the redhead that had helped her "Thanks for the help..."

The red headed woman was wearing a suit of armor, with a blue skirt on, and she held a armored hand out "Erza scarlet."

An icy blue eye stared into brown ones, as the blue eyed woman gave a nod while giving her hand out for the handshake "Natalia Moroz."

The red headed woman raised an eyebrow at that "That's an interesting name."

Natalia laughed a bit, as she said "My mother said that Natalia was a name common from where she was from, while Moroz means frost in some different language. I never bothered to worry about it all that much, as Instead I was taught to speak something called french."

Erza gave a curious look towards the white haired woman in front of her as she asked "So you can speak a dead language?"

"Oui," Natalia began "mais je préfère ne pas. Before you ask, I basically said, Yes, but I prefer not to."

It was interesting enough to Erza, and she actually thought they could become friends. Even without that fact, she still would have asked what she was going to anyway. The question being "Since your cabin seems to be busted, would you like to sit with me? I'm on my way to Magnolia and I could use the company."

"Watch it." Natalia said with a teasing look "I'd think you're trying to flirt with me."

Erza tilted her head in confusion at that "Why would I? I've just met you."

The white haired woman just put a hand to her face as she followed the redhead to where they were seating. It honestly shouldnt be that hard to figure out why she said that. Its not like people like her where very common, even in this world. It was frowned upon to think like she did in terms of love, but some people still did it anyway. It was also her way of thinking to make sure people knew how she thought in that term no matter what. Better to get it out of the way right away before anyone asked.

When said as such to Erza, the red haired woman seemed to understand what she wanted by that, even though she did say that she wasn't the same in that sense. Natalia honestly didn't really care, as she bluntly stated. It didn't matter that she didn't have the same view's. The fact of the matter was that the white haired girl just wanted someone she could actually talk to. From the way she spoke, she hadn't been able to talk to anyone for a couple of months. When she had stated why she was on the train though, that's when Erza decided to comment on it.

"You're heading to Magnolia as well? May I ask what for?" Erza asked ,even if she had an inkling of why already.

Natalita, oblivious to Erza's look, gave a nod as she said "I want to join fairy tail. I tried going to phantom lord before, but with how the master felt... Yeah, no."

Erza raised an eyebrow at that "What do you mean by the way he felt?"

The white haired woman seemed to struggle with the words for a second, before she said "Well, I have a small magic that has hardly any use, which is actually an empathy link. I can't always control it just to warn you, but the way Jose porla felt... He had less than honest intentions with my joining. The only woman I actually saw in that guild was a water mage, and she had dark feelings, of the sad variety."

That alone seemed to be enough of a reason not to join the guild, but what Erza was curious about was why she wanted to join a guild, assuming that was her only magic. She even asked Natalia so, to which she just gave a smirk and said " It's not my only magic, though I'm not inclined to tell you, so I wont. Gotta have some surprises."

The brown eyed girl gave an amused look towards the woman sitting beside her as she said" You like keeping secrets huh? Well that's fine I suppose. Everyone has secrets they wish to keep after all."

Natalia gave a happy nod towards that, before she stated that she was going to try and get some rest. There was still a bit of time before they reached magnolia. Natalia asked Erza to wake her up when they got to the train station, to which the redhead agreed. Even if she wasn't comfortable around Erza just yet, she knew that she could trust the woman not to do anything bad.

 _A little girl no older than 5 was sitting on the ground shivering as snow fell to the ground from above. All around her people were passing by not even giving the girl a second glance as the shivering continued. Seeing someone else pass by her, she tried to stand up, only to be knocked by the same person._

" _Stay there you little wretch!" The person, a woman no older than 20 yelled at her" I saw that look in your eye, I know you were going to try and steal from me!"_

 _The girl moved back a few paces, as she shrunk into herself, still shivering, but the woman wasn't done. Before the little girl, who's hair at this point was a mix of black and white that was not due to the snow, could react, a foot connected with her side. The girl screamed in pain, but no one even paid it any mind._

" _Go get out of here you little idiot!" A different woman yelled at the girl, causing her to get up as fast as she could, her bare feet running straight towards the woods._

 _She continued to run as fast as she could into the forest. She didn't even care that she could be running to someplace that could kill her, she just wanted to get out of there as soon as she could. She continued to run as well, until she found herself in a cave. It was a lot warmer than the snow outside, and she could even feel herself get some of the feeling back in her limbs, but even still she knew that it wouldn't be enough._

 _The little girl's hair was half black and half white at this point, but a pair of eyes that were watching her weren't concerned about that. They were more concerned with the fact that even with warmth, if nothing helped the girl, she would die. The figure that was watching started to move towards the little girl, causing her to snap her gaze up and shrink a bit more._

" _Its ok." A soft voice that was obviously female said "I'm not going to hurt you little one. I want to help you in fact."_

 _The little girl backed up to the wall as best she could while saying "No... You'll be just like everyone else... I'll trust you, and you'll hurt me..."_

 _The figure glared at no one in particular, internally, at those words. Stupid ignorant people doing this to a child, a child of all things! Why would someone do this to a child was beyond her, but it angered her enough as it was. Trying her best to keep the anger out of her voice, the figure said "I'm not going to hurt you little one."_

 _She stopped for a second as she started to hum a song, before singing "_ Balance, mon bébé, Dans l'arbre, tout en haut. Si le vent souffle Balance le berceau Si la branche casse Le berceau tombera Et en bas iront, le bébé, Le berceau, et tout ça."

 _The little girl slowly started to nod off, but not before seeing something blue shining in the cave._

"Natalia!" A loud voice that could only belong to Erza, yelled as she was shaken.

Natalia woke up with a start, looking around wildly, before calming down when she saw that Erza was the only one who was around. The white haired woman's fast breaths slowed down as she calmed down, though she did wipe the sweat off her forehead in the process. When she sat up though, she felt her hair completely loose, to which she looked towards Erza.

"I was afraid you would hurt yourself in you're sleep with it like that, so I loosened it." Was the Redhead's explanation "You started to move around in your sleep mumbling about it being cold, but you weren't shivering."

Natalia didn't seem to move for a few minutes as she thought over what Erza had just said. With a small sigh, Natalia said "I'd rather not talk about it. "

The redhead seemed like she wanted to say something, but decided against it after a few seconds. Instead, she walked off the train, Natalia following not to long after. Whatever it was that was troubling the white haired woman, wasn't something that she needed to worry about at the moment. Instead she needed to get back to the guild as soon as she could so she could get help for taking on Eisenwald.

When they got off the train though, Natalia's eyes widened at the sight of a giant horn of some sort. It looked like it was just sitting there for a couple of days, but it was still large enough that it would take a couple of people to lift. Despite this though, Erza grabbed the horn and held it over her shoulder as if it was nothing, making Natalia just give a deadpan look at this point. Erza was just one of those crazy people it seemed.

"Follow me Natalia, I forgot to tell you, but i'm a fairy tail mage as well." Erza said with a smile on her face, though the white haired girl wasn't surprised.

"You know, I wouldn't be surprised if you guild master was a pervert at this point." Natalia stated with a even look that caused Erza to laugh.

Out of the corner of the white haired girl's eye though, as they were walking, she saw an orange haired male take one look at Erza before playing and running back towards where he came from. She frowned slightly at that, but didn't comment on it. She could tell that Erza was intimidating normally, the drunk man incident attesting to that. But with her carrying that horn, which she found out was from a monster she killed, just made her more intimidating.

The first thing Natalia noted when they first saw the building that was the guild hall was how old it looked. The building was at least two stories tall, and it was made of wood. The guild markt hough, looked like a small fairy flying with a tail following it. That made her smirk a bit when she realized the name of the guild with the guild mark. Seeing the redhead's own smile, Natalia just motioned for her to walk in.

The redhead did just that as she walked straight through the doors, making everyone freeze, as she set the horn down in the middle of the room. It seemed no one had noticed her yet, but she was just fine with that as Erza said "I'm Back. Is master present at the moment?"

Another woman, this one with white hair and a maroon dress, smiled as she looked towards Erza "Welcome back. Master's attending the regular meeting."

Erza seemed to frown a bit as she said "I see..."

"Um, E-Erza." Another guild member hesitantly said "What is that thing?"

"Hm? This?" Erza asked "The local townspeople decorated the horn of the demon I subdued. It was so pretty that I decided to bring it back as a souvenir." She turned towards the one who questioned it "Will it be a nuisance?"

The person who questioned her quickly shook his head "N-no! Not at all."

Erza seemed satisfied with the answer, but her brown gaze hardened as she said "Anyways guys, I heard you've been causing trouble again. Even if Master forgives you, I won't." She turned her gaze to a woman with brown hair who seemed to be drinking straight from a keg "Cana! That's an inappropriate drinking posture." She then turned to two men, one in a spandex suit, and the other smoaking "Visitar, if you are going to dance, do it outside. Wakaba, you're ciggarette buts are all over the floor."

Erza continued to tear into people, before she sighed and said "You guys give me so much trouble. I won't say anything for today."

Natalia forced herself not to snort at that, as she wanted to see who would be the first person to notice her, but when she asked for two people, Natsu and Grey, everyone looked to them. The two boys, one with a salmon pink hair and the other half naked with black, were hugging each other. THe way they acted was suspicious enough, but they seemed to be acting like best friends. That almost made her burst out laughing, but she restrained herself as Erza's next words came out.

"I actually have a favor to ask both of you." Erza said with a completely serious tone "I heard something troubling at work. Usually I would consult master about this, but I regard this matter as urgent, so... I need you're help. You'll come with me right?"

She didn't give them a chance to answer as everyone started talking about it in a flurry of speech. It all stopped however, when a laugh that someone could compare to the light falling of snow. Everyone looked towards the white haired woman who was sitting with her feet up, her arms crossed, and an amused look on her face, blue eyes flashing with laughter. She didn't pay anyone mind as she walked straight towards Erza and held a fist up.

The redhead knew what that meant, and actually fist bumped with the white haired woman "I guess this means you wish to come with?"

Natalia's grin grew a bit as it showed her teeth, her canine teeth longer than normal "Exactly. I'll meet you guys at the train station at the same time you just said before."

The red and white haired women looked towards each other a bit longer, before Natalia walked out of the building with a wave of a hand, leaving everyone but Erza, who exited not a second later, dumbfounded.

* * *

 **Mage profile #3481**

 **Name: Natalia Moroz**

 **Age: 20**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Eye color: Icy blue**

 **Hair color: White.**

 **Skin color: Light tan.**

 **Height: 5'6**

 **Weight: N/A**

 **Mage rank: N/A**

 **Magic(s): Empathy link, ?**

 **Likes: Cold weather, Blue, Light clothing, Her mother, Friends, Talking to others, Spicy curry, Sleep.**

 **Dislikes: Bigot's, Sweet food, heavy clothing, Extremely hot weather, her home village, Being woken up.**

 **Personality: Natalia is what many would call crass, but not in the dim sense. She can understand emotions fairly well ,but despite this she teases people whenever she can, and she likes to see how many buttons she can push before someone explodes. This is, however, just an outer shell that she hides behind. In reality, Natalia is quick to scare as she was never raised in a good home, in fact she was never raised in a home at all. This made her lack certain social cues, which makes it hard for her to trust others.**

 **History: Little is known about Natalia at the moment, but the fact that she was kicked out of whatever she called a home when she was just five years old. How she survived the harsh winter is still a mystery, but it is known that she is a hardy child that did survive.**

 **Theme song: Coyote kisses - Six shooter**

 **Quotes: Careful, I might think you're flirting with me~.**

 **-Can you chill? No seriously, can you? I can always make you frozen solid if you want, There's an ice mage closer than you think.**

 **-What?! B-But, don't you love me sweetie pie? I'll forgive you even if you cheat on me, Just say you do!**

 **-Wait, wait, wait. Does that mean you bat for the other team? *Loud gasp* I knew it! That's why you two act the way you do!**


	2. 2: Eisenwald incident part 1

**Yo, here's another chapter of this story ,and I'm actually happy I already have two reviews! Now in a little I will respond to those, but I'm sending this chapter so soon due to the fact that I wont be able to write for a couple of weeks, so I'm sending you this early before anything. This is to both give you another chapter, and say sorry for the fact that I wont be doing any writing for the next couple of weeks, and it's due to things in real life more than anything, ok? I'm sorry, but it's how things are going to go yeah?**

 **To the reviews now though!**

 **Jalis: Thanks for the compliment, but as for the pairing, I don't know what I'm going to do with Natalia just yet, but I will say that it won't be with Natsu. I Support the Nalu pairing of fairy tail, so that won't happen. Another thing is the fact that it would be with a girl. I wont do anything explicit, like lemons, but that is just how it's going to go. I'm a girl, and this is my sexuality in real life, so that's where this is coming from.**

 **Fairytail-lovergirl7858: I'm glad you think it's going to be such a hit. But like I said before, this is to make up for the two weeks that I'm going to not be able to write. After that it will be erratic as it could take up to a week at most, or a few days at the least. I update when I finish a chapter, and I will be able to write a lot more after the two weeks. Hope this answered your question.**

 **Well thats all I have to say at the moment, so I hope this helps. Lets get to the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer in first chapter.**

* * *

Natalia was staring up at the ceiling of the train station with a piece of straw stuck in her mouth. The white haired woman had changed her outfit to a white shirt that her her shoulder's exposed, despite the sleeves going to the middle of her bicep. Around her neck were to silver chokers, one with a silver snowflake on it, the other with a bronze skull token on it. She had a simple pair of jeans on, along with a pair of black and white tennis shoes.

The only thing though, was the fact that she was laying on one of the benches, her feet up, and her eyes closed. This was the sight that one Lucy walked into the train station to find. She had been surprised the day before when she saw the white haired woman, almost expecting her to be a partner of Erza's or something, but to her shock Mira had told her that she had never seen the woman before.

The blonde was looking at the sleeping figure of whoever it was that had been with Erza the other day wondering if she should try and wake her up. Deciding to at least try, Lucy reached a hand out towards the white haired woman, only to have her hand grabbed by the same person. Icy blue eyes stared into doe brown eyes, before Natalia let go of Lucy's hand. The blonde sighed in relief at the fact that she wasn't angry.

"Sorry, I thought I would wake you up since we don't know when everyone else will arrive." Lucy said with an apologetic tone.

Natalia gave a smile and a nod in response "Its fine, its fine! I was sleeping here waiting for everyone else anyway. Name's Natalia."

Natalia held out a hand towards Lucy, to which the blonde grabbed it "I'm Lucy." She then proceeded to sit down next to Natalia.

The white haired woman let out a grin as she said "You have _very_ soft hands you know."

The comment caused Lucy to blush in embarrassment, as she tried to look away without being insulting "Your's was cold, but soft as well."

If possible the grin on Natalia's face grew even more as she leaned in slightly while whispering "Careful, I might think you're flirting with me~"

Lucy blushed even more as well as she nervously said "N-No! I w-w-wouldn't do that."

Natalia's grin was as large as it could be as she moved a little closer "Again, careful. I might go for a little... Bite."

With that last word, Natalia lightly bit on Lucy's ear, causing the blonde girl to jump up suddenly, her face ablaze. She couldn't deal with something like this! Lucy stopped after a second thought when loud laughter came from the white haired woman who had teased her. If not for the fact that Lucy couldn't blush any more, she probably would have at this point. Instead of saying anything though, Lucy settled to glare at Natalia even with her red face.

"Oh~ Its been too long Since I could tease someone like that." Natalia said with a sigh of happiness " I won't tease you anymore, and I wont come on to you either. I mainly did that to get it out of my system."

Lucy eyed the white haired woman hesitantly, before seeing the genuine look she had, and sitting down beside her once again. After that Natalia started to talk to Lucy about many different things, ranging from food, to taste in clothes, and even what they planned on doing in the future. Lucy had asked Natalia what she had wanted to do, to which the white haired woman leaned back into the bench a bit more.

"I'm actually planning on finding a home eventually. I've been going from place to place for as long as I could remember since seven years ago, and yet, I've never found a place I wanted to stay." Natalia said with a wistful smile "But the things I've _seen_ completely make up for it. I've even gone to a country where this kid, Haru I think his name was, Who used a sword that could transform!"

Natalia happily decided to tell her all about the places she managed to get, including how she saw this weird old lady who somehow turned herself into a kitten of all things. The whole thing made Lucy laugh at the sheer ridiculousness of the stories, but at the same time, they had to be true because no one could make up a story as good as what she was saying. Lucy's joy was broken though when Natsu and Grey arrived and they immediately started to fight.

"Why does that monster Erza need our help?" Natsu growled at as he glared at Gray.

Grey, similarly had a pissed expression, as he said "How would I know? Besides if she does need 'Help' I alone would be sufficient."

It looked like the two would start fighting, but before they could, Natalia stood up and grabbed them both by the back of their heads. Before they could even react, she slammed their heads together so hard, that their eyes turned white, and they fell to the ground in a heap. She gave a satisfied look at that, before she walked back towards the bench, just as a blue cat yelled "Ah! You killed Natsu!"

Natalia plucked the blue cat, who had started to fly, out of the air, and quickly started to pet the cat in a way that made him putty in her hands "No I didn't. I just knocked him out. Knowing idiots like him though, he'll wake right about... Now."

Sure enough Natsu roared as he stood up and he pointed straight at Natalia "I don't know who you are, but I'm going to kick you're ass!"

Natalia gave a small sigh of annoyance at that, before she slid to the side a bit to dodge the reckless punch that Natsu had sent towards her. She then sent her left leg into his, and grabbed his arm using the momentum to send the salmon haired boy flying into a wall behind her, face first. This didn't seem to faze him all that much as he tried to attack her once again, only for Erza to walk into the area saying "Sorry If I made you wait."

Natsu stopped trying to fight in an instant, and started to act all buddy buddy with Grey. This caused Natalia to start laughing once again as she leaned back with her arms crossed at the sight. This wasn't going to get old anytime soon, she knew that for sure. She did, however, kind of space out for a few seconds when Natsu started to say something about a condition for coming with. She did, however, catch the fact that he wanted to fight her. Erza seemed reluctant to let it happen, but Natalia gave a grin in response.

"You wanna fight me after this? I don't really see why not." The white haired woman said with a grin "You can wait till after we're done with this thing though."

Natsu gave a grin right back, as he yelled, with his head on fire of all things "I'm fired up!"

When they got on the train and it started to move on the other hand, Natsu was sitting in his seat groaning while Natalia was quietly laughing "I don't know where you guys get this stuff, but you guys are always funny."

In the end Natsu was knocked out by Erza as to help him with his motion sickness, and Natalia actually grimaced at that. When everyone was situated, that was when the questions started to be asked. Well the first thing that was asked was by Grey as he asked who Natalia was, to which she answered that she was tagging along to meet the master and join the guild. The blond, Lucy, seemed to be happy that she wasn't going to be the only one who was new.

"Now that I think about it..." Lucy started after a while "I've never seen any other magic than Natsu's in fairy tail. What kind of Magic do you use Erza?"

Happy decided to answer as he said "Erza's magic is very beautiful. Plenty of blood came out in the end. Her opponents blood."

Lucy grimaced at that, while Natalia stifled a groan, but Erza stated that Grey's magic was more beautiful. Natalia would have to agree with that as well when he created an ice sculpture of the fairy tail symbol, something that. When Lucy stared for a few seconds, she made an observation that the two were straight forward, and Natalia just couldn't resist her next comment.

"Wait, wait, wait. Does that mean you bat for the other team?" Natalia asked to which grey choked on air for a second, causing her to gasp "I knew it! That's why the two of you act the way you do!"

That got more laughs out of the two other women the grey would later admit, but with a smirk, Erza said "All joking aside the reason I asked for help was because when I was on my way back from work, I stopped by a bar in Onibas, where mages gathered, and some people there caught my attention. They were loud and noisy, but they were talking about something called 'Lullaby'."

Natalia's eyes narrowed at that name. she knew that she had heard that name before, she just couldn't remember where. In an instant it hit her though, as she let out gowl that could only be anger. Everyone looked towards her as she slammed her fist against the wall of the train.

"God damn it! This is why I don't trust the magic council !" Natalia ground out as she turned towards the others "Lullaby isn't a magic, nor is it some sort of magic item. Its a demon from the book of Zeref!"

That caught everyone's attention, while Erza's eyes narrowed. Grey was shaking in his sat in anger, obviously reminded of something, while Lucy was freaking out along with Happy. They were broken out of their thoughts though when natalia slammed her fist onto the wall once again.

"Its a weaker one, something that a single S rank wizard could take care of, but the problem is the guild that has the stupid thing." Natalia said with a frown "We need to find them first, and take care of them as soon as possible."

Erza's scowl grew as she said "The biggest problem would be the ace of Eisenwald. Erigor is known as the grim reaper, but I don't know all that much else."

Natalia gave a smirk towards that as she said "You can leave that type of thing to me. I know a lot, and been to a lot of places, Information gathering isn't all that hard if you ask the right people."

The redhead gave a nod as they got off the train, though they forgot Natsu. When they got off the train, Natalia waved at them and ran off to get the information they needed, though an almost animalistic look appeared on her face at the same time.

" _Remember Natalia, gaining information is done through three means." Natalia's mother figure said with a soft tone to the ten year old "By asking, by 'persuasion', or by force. These are the basic ways, but there is a lot more to them. By the time you are twelve I will have you know all these methods so you can be of great help to those that you will eventually consider friends."_

The white haired woman cracked her neck a couple of times as she walked into a more shady bar. The second she walked in several pairs of eyes looked straight towards her, eyeing her like a piece of meat. She didn't bother to spare them even a glance as she looked straight towards a man at the bar. She walked up to the seat beside him and ordered a drink, while not saying anything to the guy beside her.

He decided to initiate the conversation as he said "You in a dangerous place little lady. Especially with someone who has a face like yours."

Natalia gave a sly grin as she she took a swing of the drink she received "Looks can be deceiving and you know that. No one in the underworld doesn't."

The guy let out a small chuckle as he said "I see. So what is it you need from me little lady?"

"Information." Natalia said with a serious tone, though she took another drink "I need to know whatever you can tell me about an Erigor the Shinigami."

That name caused all the chatter in the bar to stop, and the man she was sitting by to stop mid drink. He stayed like that for a couple of seconds, before putting his mug down, and turning towards Natalia with a hard look "Why would you need to know about that Punk?"

Natalia shrugged as she went to take another drink, only for the mug to shatter as the man grabbed it out of her hand slammed it against the table. The white haired woman let out a sigh of disappointment as she stood up, dusting herself off. She looked towards the big man in front of her with a disappointed look as she said "I was hoping to finish my drink before things got ugly. I guess you can't get everything you want."

The white haired woman gained a feral look as she cracked her knuckles and walked towards the larger man. From the outside of the bar people walking by suddenly stopped as loud crashing came from the building. After a couple of seconds a man flew out the door, but not the one Natalia was talking to, which was followed by everything stopping. After a few seconds of silence, Natalia walked out of the bar with a smile on her face and her hands on the back of her head in a carefree way.

One of the passerby's, looked into the bar to see everyone on the ground, or stuck into something. Several people were stuck head first into tables or chairs, while the bartender was stuck head first in a beer keg, the beer already stopped draining. The man Natalia was talking to, was stuck to the wall with a few piece of glass keeping him there pinned by his shirt.

When Natalia got back to the group, she was unsurprised to see them panicking about trying to get Natsu. It seemed she had arrived back just in time, as they had rented a Magic buggy and chased after Natsu. Taking out an entire bar took more energy then Natalia was first willing to admit, but when Erza asked for her to rest, she took the chance in an instant.

The only problem were the dreams that plagued her mind once again no matter how much she liked sleep.

 _A 13 year old Natalia was looking around the cave she had lived in ever since she found it when she was five. She was currently yelling for her mother, but there was no answer, that is until she found a neatly written note on the ground. Natalia read it as fast as she could, learning that she had to go away, and she would return one day. It also stated that she wished for Natalia to gain friends and maybe even a surrogate family. She knew that Natalia would always consider her family first, but a surrogate one would help with the white haired girl waiting for her mother to return._

 _Natalia seemed like she wanted to cry in frustration, but she held the tears in. It wouldn't do to cry over something she couldn't fix. That was one thing that her mother had taught her. Crying over something you can't fix was just wasting the tears for when there was someone important to cry for. Her mother wouldn't be happy if she started to cry over this situation, but she knew that the gentle personality that her mother had would make it so she only lightly reprimanded the small girl._

 _The memory shifted to a 16 year old version of Natalia, who was already full figured, her white hair cut to mid back length. She was currently sitting across from another kid who had silver hair and black eyes. This was the Haru she had told Lucy about, but he was alone at the moment._

" _So. You have to leave?" Haru asked with a somewhat even tone._

 _Natalia gave a small nod, but she held out a fist "Just cuz I gotta go doesn't mean that I wont be wishing you luck on whatever journey you're going to go on now."_

 _Haru gave a smirk as he hit his fist with her's "Just make sure you say goodbye to Elie. She wouldn't forgive you if you left without saying goodbye."_

 _Natalia laughed nervously as she rubbed her head in phantom pain. She could_ still _feel the pain from the Tonfa she took to the head a few weeks back. No matter what anyone said, Elie was_ not _someone you wanted to mess with when she was angry. Weakest fighter of the team or not. She was dangerous with those Tonfa's and she made sure everyone knew._

Natalia opened her eyes a bit with weariness from the sleep she just got, but she noticed that Erza was slowing the vehicle down, so she wanted to make sure she was awake for whatever was going to happen. Shifting a bit more, and gaining the attention of Erza, Natalia gave a signal yawn as she saw they were in front of a train station. It seemed that this was where Eisenwald was. Natalia's gaze hardened at the sight as she remembered what she was told about Erigor the reaper.

"Erza." Natalia said with a hard look "Erigor needs to go down no matter what. He cannot be allowed to leave this station."

Erza didn't get the chance to ask why before Natalia walked away from the group and towards the train station.

* * *

 **Mage profile #3481(New information gained!)**

 **Name: Natalia Moroz**

 **Age: 20**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Eye color: Icy blue**

 **Hair color: White.**

 **Skin color: Light tan.**

 **Height: 5'6**

 **Weight: N/A**

 **Mage rank: N/A**

 **Other Abilities: Skilled in hand to hand combat (Unknow just how skilled), Adept at Information gathering.**

 **Magic(s): Empathy link, ?**

 **Likes: Cold weather, Blue, Light clothing, Her mother, Friends, Talking to others, Spicy curry, Sleep.**

 **Dislikes: Bigot's, Sweet food, heavy clothing, Extremely hot weather, her home village, Being woken up.**

 **Personality: Natalia is what many would call crass, but not in the dim sense. She can understand emotions fairly well ,but despite this she teases people whenever she can, and she likes to see how many buttons she can push before someone explodes. This is, however, just an outer shell that she hides behind. In reality, Natalia is quick to scare as she was never raised in a good home, in fact she was never raised in a home at all. This made her lack certain social cues, which makes it hard for her to trust others.**

 **History: Natalia was kicked out of whatever she called a home when she was just five years old. How she survived the harsh winter is still a mystery, but it is known that she is a hardy child that did survive. As she grew she was left alone by her mother figure, but without a note telling her exactly what was going on. Due to this she traveled the world as best she could meeting many different people and lands. She eventually decided to go to fairy tail for reasons unknown, and it is unknown what she did for a job before she decided to become a mage.**

 **Theme song: Coyote kisses - Six shooter**

 **Quotes: Careful, I might think you're flirting with me~.**

 **-Can you chill? No seriously, can you? I can always make you frozen solid if you want, There's an ice mage closer than you think.**

 **-What?! B-But, don't you love me sweetie pie? I'll forgive you even if you cheat on me, Just say you do!**

 **-Wait, wait, wait. Does that mean you bat for the other team? *Loud gasp* I knew it! That's why you two act the way you do!**

 **-Ok, think of it this way. You shut up and give me what I wont, I wont break your leg.**

 **-There are... Other~ ways of getting Information you know~...**


	3. Eisenwald Incident part 2

**Well here we go with the third chapter of A broken heart! I'm sorry for not updating for so long, but real life issue's happen, so I hope you guys can forgive me, well at least those of you who actually read this story. Either way though, I'm going to be letting the story go to what you guys are going to do, and I also have to say that this is going to be a double update, so for those of you who think this is the only chapter being posted, think again!**

 **I own nothing except for my Oc and anything non-canon. Please support the official releases.**

* * *

Natalia was rushing into the building as fast as she could as she thought over what she had learned about Erigor. The idiot that he was, he wasn't stupid. He thought that the guilds were the reason for his job's suffering, no that wasn't it. He knew that it was the magic council's fault, but he knew that there was no way that his guild would be able to take on someone as powerful as the magic council. That would just be suicide. He would lose the support of his guild, and even if he didn't, they wouldn't be able to do much. No, he wasn't stupid.

The whole guild known as Eisenwald though was just a misguided group of young people. She didn't really have much room for the whole 'Young people' comment being only twenty, but even she knew that what they were doing was incredibly stupid. Dying so young did wonders on one's wisdom it seemed, her mother's help included. She was afraid she was going to have to use her magic for this though, and that was never a good thing.

Stopping as fast as she could, Natalia looked straight towards the group of wizards that were in front of her. The look of confusion on one of their faces did not go unnoticed to her as she stood with her back straight.

"Who might you be?" One of the people, the leader Erigor if she had to guess, asked as he floated above the crowd.

Natalia didn't give him a response as she scanned the crowd, already seeing four people that were a lot stronger than the rest of the guild. Looking back towards the leader of the guild, she shifted and said "Natalia Moroz."

A couple of the people in the crowd started to mutter, while Erigor's look morphed into a scowl "And what is someone like you doing in a place like this? Hopeing to take my head for the money?"

The blue eyed woman shook her head "I'm here to take that demon from you. Lullaby will just as soon kill you as it will anyone else."

At this moment the rest of the group ran into the room just as Erigor yelled "I don't care! So long as I can get revenge it won't matter!"

Natalia smirked when she heard that while Erigor seemed to pale a bit. Before anyone could react though, The two clashed with each other. The Information gather had a hand holding the blade of Erigor's scythe back with what seemed to be no trouble, while the Shinigami seemed to be struggling to push the blade. The two locked eyes for a brief second, before natalia shifted to the side, sending the blade into the ground. She then grabbed the Tattooed man by his arm, and flipped him over her shoulder slamming him into the ground in the process.

The Shinigami proceeded to use some Wind magic to get away as he floated above once again "Deal with these flies! But leave the White haired one alive, I want to be the one to kill her."

With that Erigor disappeared, but not before a piece of rock slammed into the wall right beside his head. Natalia, the one who threw the rock, seemed livid, something that no one had seen yet, and it took the combined strength of Natsu, Erza and Gray to hold her back. Despite this she continued to struggle as she yelled "Get back here you little gust of wind! I'll shove my boot so far up your ass you'll taste my boot!"

Natalia was about to struggle more, but Erza grabbed her by the shoulders and turned the enraged woman towards her. Natalia gave a slightly wild look towards Erza, though it quickly disappeared as she calmed down. The white haired woman's breathing slowed down eventually before she gave a sigh and Whispered "I'm sorry... I lost it didn't I...?"

Erza gave a soft look towards the woman in front of her as she said "It's alright. While I do not understand what has made you so angry, understand that you have people that will help you." The knight gave a sharp look towards Natsu and gray after she finished "You two! Go after him! He can't eat you if you work together!"

The two looked like they wanted to argue, but the glare from Erza grew and the two quickly ran off. The redhead looked back towards Natalia as she let one of her hands leave the woman's shoulder. Her brown eyes narrowed slightly though when she found a slight sheen of frost on the glove. Deciding it wasn't worth asking at the moment, she turned towards the dark mages that were leering at them. A couple of the men were saying some less than savory things about what they were going to do, and that caused Natalia's wicked smirk to return.

"Oh Boys~!" Natalia said making all of them look towards her just as she bent over slightly giving a glamorous view to them "Are you _sure_ you want to fight us?"

A couple of the men, some of the more perverted ones, ended up being knocked out Via nosebleed, while the rest of them that either had steam coming out of their ear's, or were trying their best to not show they had a nosebleed.

Erza sent Natalia a nod as she said "That seemed to be more effective than one would expect."

Natalia leaned back in just the right way that it caused a couple more to be knocked out via nosebleed "What can I say? I might have a short temper, but I know _just_ the right away to get to a male. I could show you two sometime if you'd like~..."

The end of her sentence was said in an almost seductive purr that sent a couple more over the edge at less than noble thoughts. Lucy had a blush on her face at this point, while Erza barely reacted other than saying "Maybe sometime later. We need to deal with these guys first."

"Ha!" One of the ones that didn't react, few they were, yelled "What can a couple of fairy's do?!"

That got a reaction of Erza as a couple more people insulted fairy tail, to which she made a sword appear in her hands, a glare on her face "Try Insulting Fairy Tail further. I won't Guarantee you'll see tomorrow."

Natalia gave a small smirk as a small gust of wind went through the area "I'm not a part of the guild yet, but I think I'm 'gonna stay with 'em for awhile. That said, I'm take'n that as an Insult to me as well."

Erza paused for a second as she looked towards Natalia "You use wind Magic I see."

"Meh." She said with a shrug "I'm proficient with it, but it's not the best thing I got."

Natalia took a step back as a Eisenwald member slammed a sword into the ground in front of her yelling "Stop ignoring us!"

She turned towards the man with a wide grin as she said "You asked for it hon! _Forte Droit_ (Strong right)!"

A blast of wind came straight from Natalia's right fist and slammed into the guy that had tried to attack her. While this was going on, Erza had engaged a small group as well with a single sword, turning it into a spear after she hit a couple of them, and sweeping in a wide arc. The wind mage that was close by, back flipped onto her hands as she spun her legs in a circle " _Table Tournage_ (Tabletop shoot)!"

As she spun a blast of wind hit everything in a circle sending a group that had tried to surround her flying. Some of them even ended up landing in the circle that Erza created when she swung her weapon, that was an axe this time. Natalia quickly flipped back onto her feet and just in time to see a group of dark mage's sent flying by the same redhead, who had ended up changing into a different set of armor. It consisted of a long dress like skirt, with metal on the hips, along with what could hardly be called a breastplate, and a circlet on her head.

Natalia let out a wolf whistle towards the outfit "Jeez Erza! I think I might end up falling for you at this rate!"

Apparently Erza had sent Lucy after someone as they were the only one in the room, but the redhead didn't comment. Instead she started to wobble on her feet, something that caused Natalia to rush forward as fast as she could, catching the redhead just in time. Natalia gave a disapproving 'Tsk' as she helped the red head sit up.

"I'm sorry Natalia, I used up to much energy with the Magic wheeler." Erza stated with glare towards the ground.

Natalia gave a shake of her head "It's fine. I don't know what anyone else thinks, but I don't expect you to be perfect. My mother had said when I was little "If someone tries to act perfect, that just means that they are hiding their imperfections to hard" and I believe her."

Erza gave a soft smile towards the air mage "You're mother must have been a wise woman."

The white haired woman just laughed "If you can call a giant lizard a woman!"

That definitely caught Erza's attention. The redhead stared at the air mage with shock as she tried to process what Natalia had just said. Erza's brown eyes narrowed as she suddenly asked "Does that mean you're like Natsu?"

Natalia just shook her head "Wrong. I may have been raised by a dragon, but I'm not a dragon slayer. I honestly want to wait and tell your master before I tell anyone else of what exactly I am, but I do hope you understand."

Erza looked into the Icy blue eyes that Natalia had, and neither looked away. Eventually Erza gave a sigh and a nod. She didn't like it, but it was understandable. If she was something more than just a mage, it would be understandable that she would be afraid of what others would think of her.

The Knight mage looked towards Natalia with a small nod "I understand Natalia. I won't say anything about what you have told me either. This is something that you should tell the master yourself."

The dragon child gave a small sigh of relief " _Merci mon ami_ (Thank you my friend). I don't have words to describe how thankful I am for that. You can call me Nat by the way. I think it's a mouthful to say my whole name."

Erza let out a small chuckle as she said "I understand, Nat. Now will you help me up? We need to warn the public. Even though we know his target, it would be better to keep him away from any innocents."

Nat gave a nod at that, before she put one of Erza's arms over her shoulder. Despite the knight mage's protesting, she continued to support the other mage. Erza relented to this for awhile just enjoying the fact that someone actually didn't have high expectations of her. Once they were close to the entrance though, she stood up of her own will and stated that she needed to look strong for the public. The white haired mage understood what she meant by that, so she let the armored mage go.

Erza walked up to the train station guard with a serious look before she grabbed the microphone from his grasp. Her gaze didn't falter as she yelled "If you value your lives, leave here immediately! The station is occupied by evil mages! One of them is ready to cast a spell that will kill everyone around here! Evacuate as far away as possible!"

The crowd was silent for a few seconds, before they all ran away in panic. The guard didn't seem to like this, until she stated that he was in the same boat as them. He eventually ran off as well, but when she turned around she saw a large column of wind surrounding the building. She just stared off in shock before a voice said "Hm...? What's a fly doing outside? Ah. You're the one who made the bystander's run away."

Erza turned to see erigor, with Natalia hanging by her shirt off the end of the staff of his scythe. The armored knight's eyes widened as she yelled "Nat! Let her down Erigor!"

The Shinigami gave a smirk as he said "I don't think I will. In fact why don't you go back inside like a good girl and stay?!"

A pulse of wind hit Erza causing to be sent flying into the wind barrier. She tried to get back out reaching her hand through the wind, only to pull it back when she felt pain. She looked towards her hand to see blood, to which she yelled "Erigor! Let Nat go!"

The white haired Shinigami just gave a smirk as he said "I already told you I wont. Besides if you try and force your way out of this wind barrier you'll be torn to shreds. I've wasted too much time on you. I have business elsewhere."

"Get back here! We're not done talking!" Erza yelled clenching her fist "Damn it! Nat knew the actual target wasn't here yet I still fell for it!"

Erza stopped before she continued remembering that Natalia didn't expect anything from her, except to do what needed to be done. That alone stopped the redhead from doing anything as she decided to walk back into the main area of the train station. The second she saw one of the Eisenwald members move slightly, she pounced and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt "You! Tell me if there is any way to dispel the wind barrier outside!"

The member grimaced as he said "I don't know... I-It's impossible. Dispelling the magic wall of wind..."

Erza would have tried to question him more if not for the fact that Grey ran into the room and yelled "Erza!"

The knight looked towards Grey and noticed that he was the only one there "Gray? Arent you with Natsu?"

Gray mumbled something out as before he said "Never mind that, We have a bigger problem! Eisenwald's real target is The guild master's meeting in clover!"

Erza didn't react as she looked towards the floor "I know. Erigor captured Natalia and Created a magic barrier, we're trapped."

Gray grimaced at that, but looked towards the defeated Dark magee's on the ground "They don't know how to dispel it?"

Erza shook her head, before her eyes widened "I Just remembered! The one who dispelled the seal on Lullaby! It was some Kage person!"

Gray nodded in response before they charged towards wherever the person they needed for dispelling the magic barrier would be. They just hoped that Natsu wouldn't destroy the building in the process before they got there.

 _A five year old Natalia was sleeping on the floor of a cave softly, with a peaceful look on her face. She was sleeping nicely so far, the one who had helped her thought, the only thing was how to save her from dying due to the cold. The simple thought that she would need to actually use ancient magic to help this one was enough to make her grimace. There was only one way that she would be able to save the girl, and if she did, than she wouldn't have someone to succeed her either. That was what most of her kind wanted after all. But this would also mean that she would have to split her time between this one, and the one that she wanted to have succeed her._

 _A small, cute, yawn caught the figure's attention as she turned towards the small girl. She had no idea that she didn't have long to live unless she did what she needed to, but that could wait. The figure slowly pushed the little girl to try and give her a sense of heat, to which the little the black haired girl grabbed onto what pushed her with tiny hands. As it turned out, when she opened her eyes, it was the snout of a dragon. This caused the girl to let out a noise of surprise as she fell onto her back._

 _The blue dragon gave a small smile towards the girl, as best a dragon could, and said "Do not fret little one. I was the one to help you."_

 _Natalia looked towards the dragon in front of her before she gave a giggle and said "Iguana!"_

 _To the little girl's surprise the dragon gained a cloud over it as she mumbled "Why does everyone always say that? Do I look that much like an Iguana?"_

 _Natalia laughed once again as she grabbed at the dragon seemingly trying to climb on her back. The blue dragon watched the hatchling with a neutral gaze, before the girl laughed at it and said "Wings! Dragon!"_

 _The blue dragon gave a rumbling laugh as she said "Yes Little one, I'm a dragon. I'm glad you noticed."_

 _Natalia laughed loudly as she hugged the dragon, but stopped to shiver. The dragon craned her neck towards the small girl seeing that she didn't have much more time. The large blue dragon gentle grabbed Natalia and set her down in front of her as she shivered violently. Seeing that she didn't have much time, she started the ritual to save the girl._

Natalia's eyes snapped open to find herself in the air, the back of shirt riding up as she felt something holding her up. It confused her. The past thing she remembered was talking to Erza, but after that nothing. A normal fist wouldn't have knocked her out, but yet she was knocked out for some reason.

Natalia's eyes widened at that as she did what she could to get off whatever held her. To her annoyance, she did, but instead of landing right away, she fell twenty feet to the ground.

Tumbling to spread the force of impact out, she cartwheeled to the side as wind sliced up the ground around her. Looking toward the cause of the wind, Natalia's anger was let loose once again.

"Erigor!" Natalia yelled with a snarl a green magic circle appearing on her hand as she looked towards the Shinigami.

"My, my. I expected you to still be asleep." Erigor stated with a smirk on his face "I guess this means I get to have my fun with you right away!"

Natalia gave a deep frown towards that before she looked towards the flute that the Shinigami had instead of him himself. She didn't want to do what she was thinking, even though she knew that she had to. There was always that chance that she could die from what she was thinking of doing. Her conviction stayed strong though, as she made the wind magic seal disappear, an intricate light blue one appearing instead, with the center of the magic circle being that of a snowflake. Natalia closed her icy blue eyes as she ignored the Shinigami's rambling.

Her eyes opened to show a hard, almost insane look in her eyes as she said " _Yuki no ko._ "

* * *

 **Mage profile #3481(New information gained!)**

 **Name: Natalia Moroz**

 **Age: 20**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Eye color: Icy blue**

 **Hair color: White.**

 **Skin color: Light tan.**

 **Height: 5'6**

 **Weight: N/A**

 **Mage rank: N/A**

 **Other Abilities: Skilled in hand to hand combat (Unknow just how skilled), Adept at Information gathering.**

 **Magic(s): Empathy link, Wind, ?**

 **Likes: Cold weather, Blue, Light clothing, Her mother, Friends, Talking to others, Spicy curry, Sleep.**

 **Dislikes: Bigot's, Sweet food, heavy clothing, Extremely hot weather, her home village, Being woken up.**

 **Personality: Natalia is what many would call crass, but not in the dim sense. She can understand emotions fairly well ,but despite this she teases people whenever she can, and she likes to see how many buttons she can push before someone explodes. This is, however, just an outer shell that she hides behind. In reality, Natalia is quick to scare as she was never raised in a good home, in fact she was never raised in a home at all. This made her lack certain social cues, which makes it hard for her to trust others.**

 **History: Natalia was kicked out of whatever she called a home when she was just five years old. Upon entering a cave, she was found by the dragon of ice and was saved due to an unknown ritual that saved her. As she grew she was left alone by her mother figure, but without a note telling her exactly what was going on. Due to this she traveled the world as best she could meeting many different people and lands. She eventually decided to go to fairy tail for reasons unknown, and it is unknown what she did for a job before she decided to become a mage.**

 **Theme song:** **Coyote kisses - Six shooter**

 **Quotes: Careful, I might think you're flirting with me~.**

 **-Can you chill? No seriously, can you? I can always make you frozen solid if you want, There's an ice mage closer than you think.**

 **-What?! B-But, don't you love me sweetie pie? I'll forgive you even if you cheat on me, Just say you do!**

 **-Wait, wait, wait. Does that mean you bat for the other team? *Loud gasp* I knew it! That's why you two act the way you do!**

 **-Ok, think of it this way. You shut up and give me what I want, I won't break your leg.**

 **-There are... Other~ ways of getting Information you know~...**


	4. 4: Ones own Spirit

**Ok! Here is the fourth chapter of A broken heart. I hope you guys like this chapter as well as the last chapters, as this time its a double feature! Due to the long absence of Updates, I put two chapters up, so I hope this makes up for what I missed for you guys yeah? In the end I do hope you're fine with this being the compensation. Either way though, On to the chapter!**

 **I do not own fairy tail or anything cannon of it. Spirit magic and any Oc is mine though.**

* * *

The spell that Natalia spoke activated almost instantly. The wind that Erigor had in his control left it just as fast. Replacing it was a dry gust of winter wind that sent shivers down the Shinigami's spine. Whatever this woman was, she was anything but human.

"What are you?" Erigor asked with a scowl on his face, to which Natalia just stated.

The white haired woman's usual teasing expression was replaced by a hard-set look that sent even more shivers down his spine. She started to move as well, obviously getting ready for something, before saying in a tone that could freeze blood "Winter."

That was all Erigor managed to hear before a blast of both ice and snow went straight at him with the wind. An large ice dome appeared over them with a wave of her hand, trapping them, while the snow attacked Erigor. He easily sliced through the first couple, but that just doubled the amount of snow attacking him.

Erigor was getting angrier as he tried to get rid of the snow, he was even using wind infused slice's to spread the snow out, but it made it worse! No matter what he did, whether it was trying to attack the white haired Mage, or getting rid of the snow and ice, nothing was working.

What really got on the Shinigami's nerves though was Natalia's expression. It was just as frigid as a winter storm and as blank as a polar tundra. Erigor's thoughts were broken as he dodged another thing of snow before yelling "Are you scared to fight me without all the cheap tricks?! Is that why you're attacking me with snow?!"

Natalia didn't give any visual reaction to that. When she spoke though, the venom in her voice was thick enough to cut with a knife.

"Magic is a tool to be used however seen fit." The winter Mage stated "If you don't like it, then to bad."

Erigor's scowl grew, before he got an idea. With an evil smirk he said "I think I get it now! You let me knock you out! You didn't want me fighting that redhead fairy!"

That comment made her brow twitch slightly, and Erigor did notice. It seemed that he found his trigger.

The Shinigami's smirk grew as he said "Ah, but at the same time you're afraid ill use the flute on her! Well don't worry, I'll use it on your first so that you don't have to worry about seeing her as she dies!"

 **{Playlist start~ Echo: Jubyphonic}  
**  
Erigor brought the flute out of his pocket and started to bring it to his lips, but stopped at the block of ice on his hands. The Shinigami looked towards Natalia and froze as he saw that she was hunched over, holding her head. It was obvious she was fighting something, and she was losing from the looks of it as she continued to thrash around trying to fight whatever it was that she was fighting. In an instant though she stopped and slowly looked up, her face mostly covered by her hair, but the large insane grin being the only obvious thing on her covered face.

"Ah~ is the wittle Shinigami quaking in his wittle boots?" Natalia asked as she stumbled to the side a bit with a maniacal laugh. She eventually stopped with her torso hanging sideways off her legs, her arms dangling, hair straight down. Natalia's icy blue eyes had lost all the shine they had before, as they darted over the Shinigami's form. The grin, if possible grew, as she tilted her head a bit more "How 'bout we fix that?"

The ace of Eisenwald had less than a second to react before a storm of ice and snow flew at him from the right. He barely managed to block it, but with quick reaction time, he flew into a spiral to dodge several more attacks that were sent his way, though he still felt warm liquid on his legs. Looking down towards them, his eyes widened even more as he saw the close cuts that were on his legs. She was actually trying to cut his legs off!

Erigor quickly sliced another chunk of ice that was sent his way, before looking towards Natalia with wide eyes "You're actually trying to cut my legs off?! Are you insane?!"

An insane laugh was all the response the Winter mage gave as she waved at him in a teasing way while yelling "Oh sweetie, you're making me blush! A compliment like that is just too much!"

"That wasn't a compliment!" Was all the response she got as the Shinigami rushed towards her to try and cut her head off. To his immense surprise she didn't dodge, and instead grabbed the blade with her hand! Blood fell through her fingers at the cut, but she made no indication that it hurt. Instead ice was starting to crawl up the scythe blade the longer she held onto it.

"Ah, Ah, Ah." Natalia said while wagging a finger at him "That wasn't very nice you know. You should treat a Lady with dignity and _respect_!"

With the word respect she spun on her heel, while also letting Erigor's scythe go, and kicked him in the jaw, not that it actually knocked him out. It did hurt a lot if his yell of pain was anything to go by though.

The white haired woman gave a cackling laugh as she said "Oh! You're making this fun for me Eri-chan! _Come on_! Give me your best shot!"

The newly dubbed Eri-chan growled darkly as he yelled " _Storm Bringer_!"

A purple magic circle appeared in his hand for a second before it disappeared and a tornado surrounded Natalia. Instead of it actually hurting her though, the cyclone disappeared in an instant, as another one appeared going in the opposite direction that the other one had created. The Winter mage gave a loud laugh as she said " _Gyakuten-Fu_!"

The whirlwind flew straight into Erigor and sent him crashing straight into the ground, to which his Vision started to darken due to both blood loss, and the hit to the head he just received. He had lost a lot of blood from his cut up legs as it was, but the fact that she had sent his own attack back showed that whatever this woman was she wasn't human. No, she was Definitely not Human, this was a monster in the shape of a female form.

The insane woman watched with morbid fascination as the Shinigami fell to the ground passed out. A scowl replaced the grin she had on earlier as she prepared to finish what she wanted. It was his own fault for not being as entertaining as he should have been. If he was, than she would have spared him. Another grin went onto her face at that thought, as she walked forward, a blade of complete ice sticking to her hand. With the grin still on her face, she raised the sword before a flash of red hit her vision.

 **{Playlist End}**

A groan went through her as she tried to push the sudden pain away, but the flash of red appeared once again, causing her to let out a scream of pain. The pain made her stumble to the side, all the ice and snow around them disappearing in an instant. She stumbled back once again, as the flash of red appeared one more time, making her scream in pain loud enough to make birds fly away.

The white haired woman froze suddenly as she just stared blankly ahead. When a gust of wind came in, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell to the ground, completely knocked out.

 _A 11 year old Natalia stared up at her mother with a nervous expression. She knew this day would come, but she still didn't know what would happen. She had heard of dragon slayers a lot from her mother, but she knew she wasn't one. The question though, was what exactly was she? She knew she wasn't a dragon slayer, but at the same time she wasn't human as she couldn't feel anything from her limbs for as long as she could remember._

Braving herself for the answer, the girl walked forward with a strong expression as she said "Okasan... What am I?

What ever the dragon of ice, Flaria, had expected. That question was definitely not it as she choked on air slightly. Clearing her throat quickly, the Blue dragon looked towards her adopted child and asked "What brought this on little one?"

Natalia didn't seem dissuaded as she said "I was reading some of your books, and I noticed something about a Dragon slayer. Okasan, I know I'm not a dragon slayer, but I'm not human either. So... what am I?"

Flaria gave a small hum of understanding "I see what you want now Natalia. Well sit down, this could take a little while to explain, as I'm sure you have questions."

Natalia gave a smile towards her mother, as she sat down in front of the large blue dragon. She was extremely curious about what this was about, but she knew that she could wait if need be. She was curious as to why she was never trained in Dragon slayer magic after all. This would be her answer.

" _Ok, Natalia, Do you remember how I found you?" The dragon asked, to which the girl shook her head "Well, you were almost frozen to death. Even If I did try and teach you Dragon slayer magic, you would have died before you could use it. This is not to say that I wouldn't have taught you if I could. Never think that."_

Flaria stopped for a second as she saw the girl stare at her with large curious ice blue. Seeing that she still had the girl's attention, she said "Now, to save you I had to change you, and I did this with a magic ritual that can only happen via certain circumstances. Of course, this can be done outside of someone using it, but it's rarer that way."

" _What was the Ritual Okasan?" Natalia asked with a tilted head, her hair falling to the side slightly making her sneeze._

Flaria laughed slightly at the sight, but she did say "I used something known as a Spirit magic implantation Ritual." Seeing the curious look, the dragon gave a soft smile and continued "To put it simply, I tied your life to what you almost died by. In this case, you became the embodiment of Winter."

Natalia's eyes widened even more as she heard that. It didn't matter to her that she wasn't a dragon slayer. She still had a connection to her mother. Ice was just as much a part of winter as the cold. This would have even been perfect if not for the fact that she was also connected to snow.

Flaria saw her daughters look, and she quickly said "Natalia! I need you to remember something. You cannot be afraid of your element. Spirit magic is extremely unstable, you have mental instability right now as it is, but it's hidden. By using your magic you will let out this, and the only way to control it, is to accept it all."

Natalia gave a nod in response, but the dragon knew that it would take more than just telling her such. She would have to get over it one way or another, and it would be the hardest thing that she would do.

Natalia's eyes opened slowly, only to close them again as the light hurt her eyes. She let out a loud groan, which was followed by a gasp, and her to be jostled a bit as she was put onto the ground. The first thing she noticed as she opened her eyes again was a pale skinned face surrounded by red hair along with a pair of brown eyes.

Natalia groaned once again as she leaned as far back as she could. Whatever this splitting headache was from, she really wanted to sleep it off. She knew it wasn't from alcohol as even before she went with Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and happy, she hadn't drank. Maybe it was due to Erigor. She beat him, not in a sane state of mind, but she beat him.

The redhead sighed in relief when Natalia made noise. She was merely exhausted it seemed. Whatever the case though, when they had arrived, Natsu, who ran ahead, found Erigor bleeding from his legs, while Natalia was knocked out.

The dragon slayer had cauterized the wounds to keep the Shinigami alive. Erza was proud of Natsu for thinking of doing that without her telling him, but there was the matter of Natalia at the moment. She was more important than Erigor to the guild.

"Natalia." Erza said in slight relief "It's good that you're awake. While you were out, we defeated Lullaby and everyone from Eisenwald was arrested."

The white haired woman gave a nod of understand, though she groaned and held her head again afterwards. Seeing this, the redhead grabbed a water skin, and after having Gray cool it, held it to Natalia's head. The winter spirit gave a pained smile as a way to show thanks, though she quickly took it from Erza as another wave hit.

All the while, Makarov, the master of fairy tail, watched from a distance as to see Natalia's intentions. He knew what she was, but he didn't what element she was. There was no way to tell that, as physical features never gave an indication. If she was what element he was thinking of though, things could go downhill fast.

Back with the other two, Erza had helped Natalia to sit against a tree. Once she was sure the platinum blonde was comfortable, Erza gave an exasperated smile "It seems that you've been busy. You defeated Erigor, correct?"

Natalia grimaced at that, but she gave a nod "Yes. I'm not proud of the fact that I could have killed him though."

"It's quite alright." Erza stated with a small frown "Natsu had to cauterize his wounds though to keep him alive. While it is not illegal to kill dark mages, it's strongly discouraged in fairy tail at least."

Natalia gave a nod, and a small smile towards that. It was nice to know that she wouldn't be ostracized just because she almost killed someone. Turning to the side though, she saw a small man looking towards her, and from the power he radiated, she knew he was the guild master.

Her gaze hardened slightly as the master started to walk over. Erza followed her gaze to see the wizard saint, though a hand from Natalia stopped her from moving much farther.

"Erza, don't panic." Natalia stated seeing the crimson haired Mage's look "I needed to talk to Makarov before I could join to begin with. Please, give us some privacy."

The redhead seemed hesitant, but after a few seconds, she walked away, sending a glance towards the two as she went. She knew if it was private there was something that could cause Natalia to be rejected by the guild. Whatever it was, Erza hoped that it would not prevent the one person, besides the master, who expected nothing from her, to be declined for joining.

Natalia sighed deeply as the master of fairy tail stopped in front of her. Looking towards Makarov's dark brown eyes, the spirit Mage's icy blue eyes help strong.

"So..." The woman stated to the old man in front of her "I believe we need to talk."

* * *

 **Mage profile #3481(New information gained!)**

 **Name: Natalia Moroz**

 **Age: 20**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Eye color: Icy blue**

 **Hair color: White.**

 **Skin color: Light tan.**

 **Height: 5'6**

 **Weight: N/A**

 **Mage rank: N/A**

 **Other Abilities: Skilled in hand to hand combat (Unknow just how skilled), Adept at Information gathering.**

 **Magic(s): Empathy link, Wind, ?**

 **Likes: Cold weather, Blue, Light clothing, Her mother, Friends, Talking to others, Spicy curry, Sleep.**

 **Dislikes: Bigot's, Sweet food, heavy clothing, Extremely hot weather, her home village, Being woken up.**

 **Personality: Natalia is what many would call crass, but not in the dim sense. She can understand emotions fairly well ,but despite this she teases people whenever she can, and she likes to see how many buttons she can push before someone explodes. This is, however, just an outer shell that she hides behind. In reality, Natalia is quick to scare as she was never raised in a good home, in fact she was never raised in a home at all. This made her lack certain social cues, which makes it hard for her to trust others.**

 **History: Natalia was kicked out of whatever she called a home when she was just five years old. Upon entering a cave, she was found by the dragon of ice and was saved due Flaria the ice dragon performing the Ice spirit magic implantation ritual. As she grew she was left alone by her mother figure, but without a note telling her exactly what was going on. Due to this she traveled the world as best she could meeting many different people and lands. She eventually decided to go to fairy tail for reasons unknown, and it is unknown what she did for a job before she decided to become a mage.**

 **Theme song:** **Coyote kisses - Six shooter**

 **Quotes: Careful, I might think you're flirting with me~.**

 **-Can you chill? No seriously, can you? I can always make you frozen solid if you want, There's an ice mage closer than you think.**

 **-What?! B-But, don't you love me sweetie pie? I'll forgive you even if you cheat on me, Just say you do!**

 **-Wait, wait, wait. Does that mean you bat for the other team? *Loud gasp* I knew it! That's why you two act the way you do!**

 **-Ok, think of it this way. You shut up and give me what I want, I won't break your leg.**

 **-There are... Other~ ways of getting Information you know~...**

 **Yuki no Ko: Snow child- S rank Magic- This magic can only be used by a spirit mage of Winter. The user has complete control of any and all control of all aspects of winter, but at the same time, it slowly drives the user insane added with any insanity they had before.**

 **Gyakuten-fu: Reversal wind- A rank Magic- Reverses any wind attacks that were sent towards the user. While this is ranked as an A rank Magic, it takes close to S class concentration to use**


	5. 5: The trickster

**Ok! Here is chapter five of this story, and I honestly hope I get a good number of reveiws with this chapter as well. I dont mind if people dont review so long as people actually like the story, you know, but I have no indication that people actually like this. Whatever the case though, here is the first chapter of the first custom arc, no matter how small. Seriously, its only going to be three or four chapters, but I still consider it an arc due to the fact that it soly focus's on none-cannon things. I actually hope people are fine with anything I decided to do in this chapter.**

 **Whatever the case, here is the next chapter, so please review if you have the chance!**

* * *

 _I do not own Fairy tail or any of its characters. Everything in this chapter is mine though at least when it comes to what happened._

* * *

Chapter 5

"Guah!" A certain white haired Mage sighed out as she flopped down onto the bed of her new house. It took her the rest of her money, but she bought the deed to a cabin that was out in the woods. It was better that way anyway as it made sure she couldn't hurt anyone if she lost it while at home.

With a sigh, her thoughts went back to her conversation with Makarov. The old coot was stubborn, but Natalia was glad she managed to talk him into letting her joining the guild. He was apprehensive of course. Who wouldn't be when a Winter spirit of all the types, wanted to join the guild?

Of course, when she stated that she wouldn't use her winter magic against allies, he relented. She did warn him though, that she could lose it and all bets were off after that. It was for that reason that she had learned wind magic to begin with. She needed to have a fallback so she didn't lose it every time that she tried to fight. That definitely wasn't a good thing after all.

Body enhancing magic was less common compared to others, but it was effective. But that was exactly what the wind magic was. She used wind to not hurt people, but to enhancing her own abilities. It was like a kick boxer using metal gloves to hurt someone with their fists easier. It was really effective though, and she beat Natsu fairly easily as she had used precise bursts of wind to increase the power of her hits.

The only other notable thing involving her though, was the fact that Makarov let her take S class missions right away. Everyone, even Erza, seemed surprised. When the explanation came though, no one could argue with the logic.

Natalia was beyond a regular S class Mage to begin with, and this was only increased as she used to be a freelance Mage. That alone wouldn't have been noteworthy, if not for the fact that she had finished three Decade quests by herself. They were on the easier end of the spectrum, but it was enough to convince everyone she was S class.

When asked what the century quests where, she had stated they were monster slaying requests. Natalia had stated that they were monsters at a C class level, but the sheer number of them was what stopped the quest from being completed. A couple of the more squeamish mage's cringed when she said one was a nest of giant Spiders.

With a sigh of boredom, Natalia stared up at the ceiling of her house with a blank expression. A few seconds of silence went by, before a proverbial lightbulb went off above her head, a grin going onto her face. It was time for a wardrobe change!

She stopped though when she remembered that she didn't have any money. Cursing loudly at this, she walked straight to the guild and up to the second floor, ignoring the weird looks she got from the other guild members. Scanning the board for a few seconds, she gave a nod while grabbing a request and walking back down the stairs and heading for Makarov.

"Master, I'm taking this request." Natalia stated as she held out the request.

The master looked towards the flyer in the Spirits grasp, before grabbing it. A few seconds if silence were all that went between them, before Makarov laughed "Another hunter job? I would have thought those would get old after all the council work. We're did you get your mark by the way? A class jobs require you to show your mark as confirmation."

The white haired woman simply moved her head a bit, to show that she had it right below her chin on her throat on the right. The fairy tail mark was there in all it's glory in an ice blue color. It there really wasn't all that big of a meaning to the placing, but it was enough to show that she was uncaring towards where she had the mark. At the very least she didn't place it someplace that had everyone blushing every time she showed it. Even Cana, a woman who had very little on to begin with, didn't do anything like that.

Makarov gave a nod of understanding before he turned towards Mirajane to have her put it into the record books that Natalia accepted the quest. It was more of a precautionary thing than anything else though, and there was also the fact that she would contact the client as well saying that the quest was accepted. The fact that the quest was near a volcano though showed that it would at the least be some form of fire monster.

Makarov gave a small sigh towards the girl in front of him as he said "Be careful Natalia. I know that you may not feel like it, but everyone in this guild is one of my children."

The white haired woman gave a nod while giving a two finger salute. She didn't need the sentiment, but it was nice to know that he cared. The fact that she could go insane at one time meant nothing to either of them. She didn't like losing it, but she knew that she could at least fight it off. She was also glad that her wind magic was at least up to where it needed to be for S class missions. She would rather not have people worry about her when they didn't need to.

Before she actually left the building though, Erza had walked in with an even look, but seeing Natalia and the flyer, the redhead raised an eyebrow "You're going on a mission by yourself?"

Natalia gave a smirk and a shrug as she said "I wanted to get some cash before anything. I still don't have enough to get the things I need, so I'm heading out for a mission. You can come with if you want."

"Thank you for the offer, but I must decline." Was the redhead's response "I would prefer some down time at the guild before I head out for another mission. Though I would have thought you would have waited until after Natsu and I's fight."

Again the Spirit mage shrugged "I don't care either way. As far as I see it, it's just a spar so the outcome doesn't matter to me. I'd rather get started with this anyway."

Erza gave a small smile towards the white haired woman as she nodded "I understand, and I wish you luck on your mission. I hope that you return soon."

Natalia gave a two handed wave towards the knight as she walked towards the town. It wasn't a big gesture, but it was enough to show that Natalia still didn't care that Erza was the strongest female mage of Fairy tail. She saw them as equals, and that was all that mattered.

The train ride to Volgona, the town the mission was stationed in, was boring as hell to Natalia, but she guessed that exciting things can't happen all the time. If it was like that, she would have grey hair by now. Wait, her hair was white, so she can't have grey hair. Meh... either way, it would take a lot out of her and she would rather not have to deal with something like that if she could help it. Exhaustion was not fun, she could tell anyone that.

The train stopped before she knew it, and the white haired mage stretched to get the kinks out of her back, before walking towards the exit. She had noticed that a couple of people were hesitant to go outside. Was it due to the monsters or something else? Either way, she had a job to be done, so she pushed through the crowd as to actually get off the train, but before she could a hand grabbed her arm. Turning towards the person who grabbed her arm, she saw that it was a businessman who had a slightly shaken look.

"...Do you need something?" Natalia asked with a raised eyebrow, one foot hovering over the ground in front of her.

The man gave a slight sigh as he said "You're obviously not from this town, so let me tell you, it would be wise to stay on the train until someone comes and says it's safe to leave."

A small frown went onto Natalia's face at that, before she took her arm back, placing her foot back in the train "Listen bud, I'm a mage ok? I'm sure I can handle whatever it is that you're afraid of."

Natalia made to get off the train, while a majority of the people yelled "No don't!" but it was too late already. The white haired woman's foot tapped against the ground outside of the train, and in an instant everything turned pink. A literal mist of pink had appeared in the area spraying everything and everyone in the train station a neon pink color. No one was spared, only those in the train were safe, but Natalia's white hair was now a bright neon pink color, as was her entire body.

The white haired woman blinked a couple of times as a young voice laughed loudly at what happened. The now pink haired woman turned towards the voice only to see a small girl who couldn't have been more than 13 years old. It was obvious she was the cause as, while she was hanging upside down, she had a huge grin on her face that just screamed trouble.

The girl had bright red hair the same shade as Erza's, with them in pigtails and a pair of goggles on her head. A red and yellow striped scarf was hanging from her neck, the loose end swaying in front of her tanned face, gold eyes having a hint of mischievousness to them. She had a dark red shirt on that showed her shoulders under a pair of brown overalls that were converted into shorts at the legs. On her legs though, we're knee high pale grey socks, with the right side covering her knee with a black plate on it, and the left with the sock ending just below the knee. On her feet though were a pair of black work boots, the shoe laces of which, were untied.

The girl laughed loudly as she flipped towards the ground "HA! I got you good Lady!"

Natalia gave a sigh of deep annoyance as she looked towards the girl. She couldn't do anything against the girl as she was just a child, but the fact was that her hair was going to be a bright pink until she left for fairy tail again! That was going to be beyond annoying, and then there was the fact that she wouldn't be recognized as easily if she didn't have her snow white hair. With a glare towards the kid that did this to her, she walked away not even acknowledging the what the kid did to her.

Obviously the girl didn't like that as she frowned as started to walk beside to woman, a disappointed scowl on her face "Hey. Why didn't you yell at me? Most people would have by now."

Natalia sent the girl a side glance, but kept walking while she said "I don't have the time to deal with you kid. I have more important things to worry about."

Natalia thanked whatever deity their was that her guild mark was untouched. That was the only thing that she had at the moment that would help with making sure she was recognized as a Fairy tail mage. When she was a freelance mage, they had given her a badge to identify herself, but now that she was a part of a guild, she couldn't use that anymore. That was why she was glad that the paint didn't hit her mark.

Natalia was forced to stop, however, when the redhead stopped right in front of her. The now pink haired woman looked towards the prankster with an annoyed look as the girl yelled "You don't have time?! Who are you anyway?! I've never seen you around here before!"

The spirit mage's brow twitched at that, before she yelled "I don't have to answer a brat like you! Why should I care what a brat like you thinks huh?! I'm trying to help the town as it is!"

"Brat?!" The so called 'brat' screamed " I'm thirteen years old! You must be ancient with your white haired old hag!"

Any and all restraint that Natalia had snapped at that, as she screamed "Hag?! I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S A HAG!"

The pink haired woman grabbed a hold of the redhead and started strangle her, while the redhead bit down on the hand that was closest to her mouth. The dragon child yelled in pain, letting the girl go just as quickly, to which the redhead ran off as fast as she could. Natalia would have chased after the girl, if not for the fact that she still had the mission to take care of. She would deal with that brat later. There was no doubt in her mind that she would see the girl later on, but when would be the question.

Natalia stomped up to the nearest bystander, which was a young man who had watched the whole exchange, to which he shied away at the cold glare sent his way. Thankfully for him, she only wanted to know where the Mayor's office was, to which he pointed her in the right direction. She gave him a tight thanks, before walking away from him, a deep scowl on her face.

Natalia scowled as she walked into the Mayor's office, the secretary looking at her with wide eyes. The pink covered woman's scowl was enough that she was unconsciously making things around her freeze due to temperature. It wasn't enough of a problem to where it was like she was using her abilities. Basically she wasn't going to lose it any time soon, though she was extremely pissed.

"U-um, Ma'am? C-can I help you?" The secretary asked hesitantly.

Natalia's frozen gaze turned towards the Secretary causing her to let out an 'eep' and shrink back a bit. Her gaze lessened a bit, but it didn't disappear as she said "I'm here to see the mayor about the Job that he sent to Fairy tail."

The secretary gulped a bit at the woman before she asked "M-may I see your guild mark? Precautions and all you know."

The pink haired woman gave a nod, before moving her head to the side to show the Fairy tail mark on her neck. The mark was barely spared from the pink paint that she had been hit by, but it was enough for the secretary to give a nod, and usher her into the Mayor's office.

The mayor was sitting behind his desk with a tired look. The man was a bit on the lanky side, and he had a suit on as well, but his greying hair showed that he was at least in his 50's or 60's age wise. The man looked up when his door opened, only to give a double take at the sight of Natalia, who was still covered in bright pink paint.

The mayor sighed at the sight, as he motioned for her to take a seat. When she did, he said "I'm terribly sorry for what Mista did to you. She's still a child, but even then, I wish she didn't do this."

Natalia's gaze softened slightly, as she said "I'm not so worried about the paint as one would think, but I still wish she wouldn't have done this. My white hair isn't going to be visible until after this mission is done."

The Mayor laughed a bit as he said "I see, well I'll make sure the little troublemaker knows as such. Even though she doesn't have any parents, the town loves her, pranks and all. I even see her as a sort of surrogate granddaughter."

The winter spirit's eyes widened slightly at that, as she hesitantly asked "What happened?"

The Mayor shook his head a bit as he said "Mista was merely 4 years old when it happened. Her parents were visiting the Volcano, as it has our graveyard up there. Its normally so safe, but when they went up there, something happened. I don't know what, but her parents were dead, and Mista lost her right leg from the knee down, while losing her ankle and foot for the other leg. We still don't know what happened that day, but we, the town, have taken care of her ever since."

The Pink haired woman's gaze softened completely at that. She may love teasing people at times, but with that... She needed to find that girl and apologize as soon as she could. Her actions were inexcusable, it didn't even matter that she was just angry for the paint. The girl was just trying to have fun. The winter mage was sure she was going to apologize to the girl as soon as she could find her.

Shaking her head clear of those thoughts for now, Natalia said "I'm sorry for her loss, but I would like to know what I need to do to help the town."

The Mayor gave a nod of understanding as he said "I believe we have found what caused the incident all those years ago."

With the redhead that had played the prank, she had a deeper scowl on her face than before as she thought of the woman. Her fingers touched the goggles on her head, and the inscribing that was on the inside of the band. She had felt it briefly just than. The sheer freezing temperature that woman seemed to protrude had her shivering. Her of all people shivering! That wasn't normal. It scared her even.

With a smaller sigh, Mista looked towards the Volcano and gave it a sad look. She really wanted to visit the one who saved her, but she was scared. She was afraid of Magma, and anything molten, and the one who saved her lived at the top of the Volcano. That was enough to make the small girl want to risk her fears just to visit them.

The girl's gaze turned towards the city in an instant though when an explosion rang out in the city. Mista's eyes widened, and her skin paled a bit at the sight of a large plume of smoke coming from the Mayor's building. Her heart sank when she thought about the Mayor, and without thinking she ran towards the city.

* * *

 **Mage profile #9261**

 **Name: Mista Benz**

 **Age: 13**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Eye color: Gold**

 **Hair color: Red**

 **Skin color: light brown**

 **Height: 4'5**

 **Weight: N/A**

 **Mage rank: N/A**

 **Magic(s): Requip, ?**

 **Likes: Pranks, inventions, Volonga, the Mayor, People who can take a joke, most sweet's her goggles**

 **Dislikes: Serious people, extreme colds, molten objects, most sour foods, people who threaten her town.**

 **Personality: Mista is the type that would rather play all day and do work only when needed to, but this isn't to say that she's lazy. Mista is extremely petty when it comes to small things like pranks, to which she creates elaborate pranks just to get revenge on one person. Despite this though, she doesn't like to make people angry. The townsfolk knew that it was just because she wanted to have someone treat her differently. Mista, due to this, is extremely insecure about what others think about her.**

 **History: Mista as a little girl was extremely happy as she had parents that took care of her, but at the age of four, for an unknown reason, a part of the memorial that was at the volcano collapsed causing her parents, and herself to fall into the volcano. An unknown being eventually saved Mista, but it is unknown exactly what.**

 **Theme song: (To be determined)**

 **Quotes: "Huh, rocket propelled skates can blow a hole in concrete. Who knew?"**

 **"Oh! Oh! I have an Idea!"**

 **"Love it or leave it, that's what I always say! unless it's food. You can never go wrong with food."**

 **"Hey! it wasn't me! My pranks are way more funny!"**


	6. 6: the fight for Vologna

**Well... Here I am with another chapter of this story Eh? I've noticed that not to many people are looking at this, so I'll leave it short. I'm going to get rid of this story if I don't see some reviews by chapter 9. That's as far as I have planned out, so if nothing appears then, I'm going to get rid of this story. It's your guy's choice if I continue, but remember, I'm not doing this just for me.**

* * *

Mista ran through the Town as fast as she could, as more and more people piled into the streets to get a good look at what had happened. Whatever caused the explosion wasn't good, and no matter what she did, her thoughts always traveled back to the white haired woman that she had see earlier. Could this have been what was more important?! Was she a criminal wanting to take over the town?!

Mista grit her teeth at that thought. No matter what happened, she was going to do whatever she could to make sure that the town was safe! This town was her home, and she wouldn't give it up no matter what. Dark guild attacking or not, she was going to do whatever she could to beat them up and get them out of her town. It didn't even matter that she was just a little girl. Thirteen years old was enough to protect the town if she had to.

When Mista arrived, she saw the building completely set ablaze, and her eyes widened with tears starting to form in them. Was the Mayor really dead? He couldn't be though, he had some magic himself so he had to be alive. It was weak magic, but it was enough that he could save his life, she was sure of it.

Her golden eyes flickered into the fire, but they stopped as a burst of wind blew straight through the fire to show the woman from before standing in front of both the Mayor and the secretary. They had obviously been scared, if their gaze was anything to go by, but that was all that Mista saw before she charged, a requip circle appearing as a forging hammer appeared in her hand. The pink haired woman saw her coming, eyes widening slightly at the sight, before she spun to the side enough to dodge the attack, and grab the arm that had the hammer.

"Whoa! Hold it kid!" Natalia said as she held the squirming girl who was screaming in her arms.

The redhead glared as best she could at the woman holding her as she yelled "I wont stop attacking you until you leave! You're the reason this happened! I just know it! Get out of here you Bastard!"

Natalia looked like she wanted to say something, but before she could the Mayor clearing his voice caught their attention. The older man didn't look happy as he looked towards Mista, to which the goggle wearing girl winced. She didn't know what she did, but it was obvious that she was in trouble.

"Mista Benz." The mayor said with a hard tone "You will stop attacking this woman right now. She saved both me and Michelle. I must say that I'm glad that such a powerful wind mage came to our aid."

Mista looked towards the mayor with a look that almost seemed like she had been betrayed, but she understood. This woman, whoever she was, had saved both the Mayor and the secretary, and she had nothing to be given except for grateful. Natalia let her go a second after she realized this, and she looked towards the ground as she turned in the direction that she was in.

"Um... I-i'm sorry for what I did earlier." Mista stated with a slight frown. It wasn't exactly easy for her to say this, but she needed to.

The redhead's thoughts stopped as an icy hand came onto her head. Looking towards the owner, she was surprised to see that it was Natalia. The pink haired woman gave a small smile as she said "Meh, don't worry too much about it ok? I should apologize to you for yelling earlier. I was just frustrated, but that gave me no reason to yell."

The redhead laughed a bit as she smiled. Her eyes widened a bit however, when she saw something, to which she quickly pushed Natalia out of the way. Just in time to, as a magic bullet hit the ground where Natalia had been standing.

"Ah~. Isn't this just sweet." A crude voice stated, as a bunch of other voice's laughed loudly "I almost regretted interrupting. Almost."

All four of the group looked towards the voice to see a large man, easily a head taller than Natalia, standing there with a wicked grin on his face, and a double bladed axe in his hand, resting against his shoulder. The man had a thick neck, and a scruffy beard. On his hand though was the outline of crow that was flying.

Natalia's eyes widened slightly in recognition of the mark, before she growled slightly "Mista, I need you to take the Mayor and his secretary out of here."

Mista's eyes narrowed at the woman in front of her as she yelled "Why should I listen to-"

"Shut up and listen to me!" Natalia yelled, causing the three to stand in shock at the fact that she yelled at Mista "You need to get out of here now! I can't fight properly with you three here, and I need to be able to fight freely here!"

The Mayor looked towards Mista, and placed a hand on her shoulder "Listen to Natalia Mista. She can handle herself."

The redhead still seemed like she wanted to argue, but she nodded her head in acceptance. She knew that wasn't going to win this, and she took one last look towards Natalia. The woman had not taken her eyes off of the man, but she knew that there was no way she would be able to take him down. Just from the feel of how much power he had, she knew that she had no hope of winning against him. The thing was, she felt even more power coming from the pink haired woman who had told her to leave. It was almost like she was a beacon of light that covered everything within it's range with its power. It wasn't a scary feeling, but instead a comforting one. One that someone got from being inside of a warm bed during the middle of winter, while the winter held something back.

{OST start: H3Ctic - Unbreakable}

The Mayor ran off with his secretary and Mista in tow, to which the burly man laughed loudly "Trying to be a hero are we? Well than, I hope you won't be too disappointed in the fact that I'll be sending some men after her also. Can't be having the master angry at me for letting one of them spirit mage's getting away."

Natalia's eyes widened in sheer shock at the mention. The man's grin grew at that "Oh? You know what I'm talking about I see. That means that you're either a mage working for the council..."

He narrowed his eyes as his grin grew vicious "... Or you're a spirit mage yourself."

Natalia's quickly spun to the side in an instant as the man moved faster than someone his size should be able to, his axe stuck in the ground. Before she could react though, the man's large fist moved and punched her sending her flying through the wall of a house. The impact hurt bad enough, but when she was sent through the house, she crashed through a table as well leaving splinters in her back.

The winter spirit mage coughed loudly as she tried to get air into her lungs, but she quickly flipped backwards as the large man tried to attack her once again, though this time he made no move to punch her. The only problem though was the fact that she had to move really fast to dodge that attack. Whoever this guy was, he was not to be underestimated.

The burly man stood up and gave a sadistic grin towards Natalia "What's wrong little spirit? Scared that the crow is gonna peck your eyes out?"

"Why are you after a little girl Fevermore!? The adults not enough for you?!" Natalia yelled, causing the man to grin even wider if he could.

The man lifted the axe onto his shoulder once again as he said "I don't think that's something you need to know little spirit. Now come on, show me what you got!"

The man posed to slice her once again though this time she spun into the air to the side dodging the attack, before wind surrounded her foot and she yelled "Collet tir (Neck shot)!"

The wind infused kick went straight into the man's neck, sending him skidding to the side a few feet, but it did nothing else to him. The pink haired woman landed onto the ground once again as the large man stood up and cracked his neck, a small scowl on his face. He cracked the other side of his neck before he put the axe on his shoulder.

"Quit holding back you little brat. I know that isn't your Spirit magic." The large man stated with the scowl still present "You wont beat me with that pitiful kick."

Natalia grit her teeth as she yelled "Go to hell you jackass! I refuse to give you what you want!"

The man's frown turned into a smirk as he said "Oh-hoo~. I see what it is now. You don't have you're magic completely under your control, do you? You're afraid of what you could do! Heh, than this fight just got a lot easier for me."

Natalia's eyes widened as she flipped backwards to avoid yet another attack, though she had to jump once again when his fist was sent towards her, though she couldn't avoid the headbutt he sent her way, which sent her into the ground. The trench she made was painful once again, though she quickly stood up, a bit unsteadily, and she tried to look towards the guy in front of her with her unsteady eyes, but all she saw was a brown fist, before she was once again sent flying, this time into a fountain.

Natalia groaned loudly. She couldn't feel anything on her torso, and even though she couldn't feel it, she was sure she had a broken leg as well. This was not what she had in mind when she wanted to go on a mission by herself. She expected monsters, and bandits even. But a dark guild that could rival one of balam alliance? This was not even close to what she expected.

In an instant a flash of all of the friends she made went through her head. She couldn't lose here. If she did, than that would mean that she had given in and she refused to believe that. The image of Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, and Happy stayed for a bit longer in her, before it disappeared, and she stood up as best she could. The pain aside, she was definitely going to need some help after she finished this fight. She wasn't going to lose, that she was sure of, but she didn't want to use her Spirit magic unless absolutely necessary.

Putting her hands to her broken leg she hissed but managed to say "Renforcer(Strengthen)."

The magic on her hand glowed briefly, before she felt her leg snap back into place, and a thin layer of bone grew over the crack. It wouldn't hold forever, but it was enough for her to make sure she could stand. Looking up once again after that, she saw the big man walking towards her at a lumbering pace. He didn't even look all that worried that she had healed her broken leg, and to be honest that pissed Natalia off slightly. She didn't like to be seen as weak, but even now she could tell that unless she did something, she would be at a loss for what to do.

"Looks like youre wanting to get serious." The lumbering man stated with a smirk "I sure hope you do, cuz otherwise this is just going to get boring."

Natalia scowled at the man, before she said "Accélérer(Quicken)!"

The man frowned slightly, before he started to increase his speed. Natalia said the same spell three more times, before the man finally reached her, but before he could actually touch her she disappeared. He didn't get to wonder where she went, because in the next instant, a foot planted itself onto the back of his head, the momentum sending him face first into the ground. He stood up fairly quickly despite the hit, only to have a leg smash into his gut.

This repeated a couple of times, but he still couldn't figure out where she went. Natalia, on the other hand, was seeing it as not going very well. She had used the same enhancement spell three times and it was draining her non-spirit magic extremely quick, and if she didn't finish him soon, she would be stuck with exhaustion with this man still fresh.

Her thoughts were stopped as a large hand grabbed her by the back of her neck, causing her to gasp in shock, and grab at the hand. She struggled to get the hand to let go of her, but no matter what she did she couldn't get it to let go. The large man brought her in front of him off the ground, to which he scowled at her.

"I caught you, you little bug. You don't even have the energy to continue fighting." The large man stated, his scowl turning into a angry glare "Now why don't you go to sleep."

{End OSt}

The large man's hand clamped down onto Natalia's neck causing her to gasp loudly and try to breath, but nothing she did seemed to help with the problem. Her eyes started to widen in panic as she couldn't get air into her lungs. The man's lips twisted into a cruel smirk, but before she lost panic, she figured that there was no other choice. She closed her eyes and let loose the dormant magic that had crawled to the back of her mind.

In an instant, a blast of pure magic energy and cold was sent in every direction, some of it even leveling houses in the process. The large man was forced back as well as Natalia hovered in the air due to an icy wind going around her. The dark mage, on the other hand, looked on in both shock and fear. He was told that under no circumstances was he to try and fight a winter mage. He had laughed it off thinking that his master was just over estimating the Winter spirits, but this was ridiculous.

Insane laughter was heard in the cyclone of snow and wind, before Natalia appeared on the ground, ice crawling up her limbs, but nothing else was noticeable, except that her hair was an icy blue color now. Her Icy blue eyes showed complete madness as she giggled uncontrollably.

"Yay! I get to have fun with you now, don't I?" She stated in a condescending tone, though it still had the madness in it "Make sure I have fun though, M'kay?"

The man scowled as he said "Whatever you say you crazy woman. I'll finish this quickly and get you to the Master, I'll be promoted for sure for this."

Natalia gave a hum of what could only be 'the london bridge is falling down' as the man charged at her. Before he could hit her though, she stepped to the side and grabbed him by his shirt, a large grin on her face, while a hand was pointed towards his face "Reitōko no kao!(Freezer face)!"

The large man sent her a questioning look that lasted only a half second, before a blast of ice hit him dead on in the face, sending him flying backwards into a building. he struggled to get up as he felt that his face was completely frozen over, and there was no way that he was ever going to be able to save a lot of it from frost bite.

That didn't matter now though. He had to get away from this crazy woman as fast as he could! Why didn't he listen to his Master when he had the chance! This was way over his head, and he never wanted this!

Before he could get away though, something landed on his back which was followed by a condescending voice saying "Ah~, ah~, ah~. Did you really think you were gonna get away that easily silly? There's still so much fun to be had!" She giggle loudly as she put her hand to his left leg and said "Ashikubi no omomi(Ankle weights)!"

The dark guild member cried out in complete pain as his leg from mid thigh down was completely frozen, making it so he couldn't feel it, and he couldn't move it either. He quickly spun onto his back sending the insane spirit mage flying into the air, but that was one of the worst things he could have done as she turned towards him and yelled "Kawaī bādī(Pretty birdy)!"

Hundreds of pellets of ice and snow were sent straight into the dark guild member causing him to cry out in pain once again as holes appeared into his arm due to their speed. Natalia landed once again, as she gave the Dark mage a lopsided grin, her eyes covered by her icy blue hair. She started to walk forward once again as the Dark mage grabbed onto the nearest weapon he could find, which just happened to be his axe and he prepared to attack the woman in front of him.

Natalia didn't even react, as placed a hand onto his stomach and yelled "Aisu chōkoku(Ice sculpting)!"

The dark mage didn't even get a chance to scream as ice crawled up onto his body freezing him completely solid, his axe held over his head in a pose to attack, though it was obvious he was in pain. Not only was his face peeled back in the sense of wind due to her first attack, but his eyes were squinted in obvious pain, and his mouth was open in complete horror as he was froze completely. Natalia stepped back to view her work, and she gave a grin of satisfaction just as a bird landed on him.

She quickly stopped however, as she looked towards him and shook her head. This would never do. The townspeople would never keep this, so there was no point in keeping this. With a small nod, she punched the sculpture shattering it on contact. The insanity in her eyes disappeared after she destroyed it, to which she closed her eyes and tears started to leak out. It seemed that she would have another soul on her conscious.

Even so, she turned towards that town and walked forward to find Mista and see if she needed help.


End file.
